The Smallest Companion
by Shaelesand
Summary: The Tale of the birth of a Companion and the problems he creates.


D I S C L A I M E R :

_I may have created a few characters but I DO NOT own anything in these stories.  Valdemar, the Herald, the Companions, and most characters are the intellectual property of Mercedes Lackey.  I desire no monetary return on these stories and have written them solely for the enjoyment of myself and others who love Mercedes Lackey's books.  (Please don't sue, I am broke as it is…)_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ellune helped the baby Companion to his feet for the first time.  Lune's Companion, Tavra, was still weak from the birth.  She used a soft cloth to rub the soft white fur clean of the after birth.

"He is beautiful."  She assured the new mother.

_:He__ is.:  _Tavra lurched to her feet.

Lune helped the spindly-legged colt to find his mother's teat.  

"He is so tiny."  A rough masculine voice commented behind her.  

Lune nodded.  "He certainly is."

The other Herald kneeled in the straw next to her.  The colt was eagerly suckling.  "I never thought I would see this."

Lune nodded.  "None of us did."  She turned to the man.  He was new to his crown but he had proven himself as good a king as his father.  "We still don't know much about Companions."  She reminded him.  "Your Father commented on that very fact regularly."

Restil nodded.  "I'll go tell the others.  They have been waiting like anxious parents themselves."

Lune watched him leave.  The colt, now satisfied, lipped her clothes.

Lune stroked his tiny head.  "Aren't you a darling.  Tavra, what's his name?"

_:Seren__.:_  Tavra nuzzled her offspring.

"Pleased to meet you Seren.  Welcome to Valdemar."  She greeted him.

The tiny Companion gave a high-pitched whiny.  

Lune stood, her cramped muscles protesting the movement.

The mother and child seemed content in the large stall so she decided to seek out her bed.  

Outside the tiny stable she found every Herald and Companion waiting for her.

"I am pleased to announce that mother and child are content and need peace.  _No one­ ­_is allowed to enter, and that includes Kings."  She ordered.

"Boy or girl?"

"Was it the same as a delivering a horse foal?"

"Did they mindspeak you?"

"Are they born white?"

Lune rubbed her eyes.  "_He_ is white with blue eyes.  He hasn't spoken to me but his name is Seren.  He is on his feet and has already fed."

More questions were hollered at her.

"Enough, I have not slept in four days."  Lune roared.

They fell quiet.  

"I well tell you everything you want to know _after_ I get some sleep."

"Let's get her off to bed then."  Someone suggested and she found herself been hauled bodily to the palace and tucked into bed.

After no one left, instead they hovered waiting for her to wake up.  Even the Companions hovered outside her window.

"Damn it."  She grumbled.  "Very well.  Everyone sit down and I will tell you everything."  

There were some arguments as they arranged themselves about the small room.

"Tavra was pregnant for nine months.  She did need some help with the delivery.  Seren was standing almost immediately.  He is as white as his mother and has the same blue eyes as all other Companions.  He has the same silver hooves too.  I tried mindtouching him but he has the mind of a young child, as it is to be expected.  Now then, I am tired, everyone out!"  Lune ordered.

"Why was he born?"

"Are the others going to do the same?"

"Will he choose now?"

"Maybe we should find some children for him to choose from."

"Should they be young?"

"How fast his he going to grow?"

Lune pulled the blanket over her head but it was yanked off.

"Did he choose his name or did his mother name him?"

"How would I know?"  Lune yelled.

"Your Companion is the only one with a foal."  Restil pointed out reasonably.

"Oh yes, point out the obvious."  Lune grumbled.  "For all I know Seren is the only Companion who well be born and the rest will still come from the Grove.  You all know the Companions have more secrets than a forest had leaves.  IF you want answers go to the source and ask you Companions!"  Lune snatched her blanket back.  "Now out!"

Reluctantly the gathered Heralds trickled out.  Lune was finally alone in her bed.

Alone she fell asleep almost immediately.

Outside the palace in a small shed the first Companion born into the world was curled up next to his mother, oblivious to the chaos he had engendered or the change he heralded.


End file.
